Prom Night
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: The Weast Eastmen Prom is soon. Simon and Theodore want to ask Jeanette and Eleanor. But what if when Alvin is afraid to ask Brittany?
1. Never Ever!

"Did you know that monday is prom night?" jeanette said.

"No!" eleanor said, surprised.

"I hope Simon asks me" jeanette said dreamily.

"and Theodore me" eleanor said dreamily.

The two girls snatched from their day dreaming when they realized that all their big sister sat quietly and nervously. Jeanette and Eleanor came a devilish smile.

They ran quickly to brittany´s page. Jeanette on the left side. Eleanor on the right side.

"And ..." jeanette said.

"And...?" brittany asked.

"And ...with who are you going to the prom?" eleanor asked.

"I do not know" brittany answer.

"I give you a suggestion" eleanor said.

"Alvin and Brittany sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" eleanor sing and brittany begang to chase her littel sister.

_At Chipmunk Home ..._

"Did you know that prom night is on Monday?" simon said to his brothers.

"I will ask eleanor" theodore said with a smile.

"Yes I will ask jeanette" simon said.

Alvin said nothing he throw a littel red ball against his closet door.

"and Alvin ... simon asked.

"I will not go to the prom, I hate that romantic junk" alvin said.

"But you can ask britany" theodore said.

"And what is when she says no!" alvin said , and going to theodore angry.

"Forget it! Never!" alvin yelled through the house.

**Alvin and Brittany have problems what regards the prom. I try to update soon but i have school tomorrow. **

**Pleas Review.**


	2. Will you go to the Prom with me?

**Sorry that I do not update so long. But i have school it´s hard when we have test´s and other things to do homerwork... **

**But i am back. with a new chapter of "Prom Night" **

_At school..._

It was formed a circle around brittany. All the guys had only one question:

Want to go to the prom with me brittany?

Alvin and the others stared at them from the football.

In alvin came a new feeling ... blind fury. Finally going off the boyz by brittany. all heads below. Brittany with a smile.

Rayan noticed was alvin jealouse. You could read from his face.

Rayan gave alvin a slap and alvin awak from his troughts.

"Man are you jealous?" rayan said to alvin.

"No, how did you get it?" alvin asked him.

"you look like that!" xander interjected.

"Look at all the losers. Brittany gave that a basket" rayan said.

"And ... and what should I do ?"

"What should you do? Move you´re ass and ask her!" Xander said.

"I did not want this to prom! Which are only for the crush!" alvin said.

"As if you´re not in love with her!" rayan said.

"I´m not in love with her!"

"Oh really?" Xander said played with a surprising expression.

"Why do you say then :

She looked in the cheerleader uniform hot

She looked in his pink out-fit beutiful

and your new favorite color is pink

And ... jealousy to provide short.

"Or are you want to brittany with someone else at the prom kissing?" rayan said, but alvin are not listening he stand up and walking to brittany.

"Hi Brittany" alvin said nervous.

"alvin" brittany said with a smile almost ... seductive.

"I wanted to ask you ... äähhm.."

"Yes ... brittany said, still smiling.

"Want .. want you to.. g..go to the prom with me?" alvin said.

"Oh, I would love alvin"

"Really!" alvin said happy.

"Yes ... but you´re too late, I going with someone else" brittany said and going away.

Alvin was in Shok.

**Oh poor alvin. I try to update soon. Pleas Review.**

**Love you all :)**


	3. I Will Know It!

Three days and then is the Prom. Brittany had told no one with who she goes.

"Brittany , pleas say it!" rachel says to her Best friend.

"No it is a secret , how many times must i tell you that?"

"I don´t know?" Rachel says with a thoughtful face.

"NOW SAY IT!" Rachel screamed.

"NO" brittany screamed back.

"Ok ... hear Rachel I don´t want to fight about that rachel you´re my best friend.

"Ok, I let myself be surprised" rachel said with a flat smile.

The bell rang.

"Oh I have to go to Sport bye!" brittany said quickly and run away.

Alvin came from the french room and going to Rachel.

"And?"

"Nothing she did not want to say" Rachel said sadly.

"Try again after the break!" alvin says.

"When you want to know it then ask brittany yourself!"

"I Can´t!" alvin says quikly.

"Why?" rachel asked.

"Because.. I Love she ok! Alvin screamed and covered his mouth what he had said. Rachel´s eyes are wide open.

"You.. you love brittany" she whispered still in surprised.

"Yes ... rachel pleas did say to No one and very special to Brittany I know she did feel The Same about me" avin said.

"Ok I Tell it to No one but why are you think Brittany don´t feel the Same way about you?" rachel asked.

"I think it because it´s true" alvin says.

"Aha, and why did Brittany told me she loves you!" now it was rachel the covered her mouth.

"What?... Alvin says, and a smile came on his face.

It´s what to late revenge could not take them back. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Yes she loves you"

"And what about me she loved?" alvin asked smiling still. The tought that the beautiful hot brittany miller loved him was a reason for him to smile.

I tell you only three things no more because Brittany is my best friend"

"Ok..

1. She love your body ... she think your hot"

2. She loves it as you sing ... she says she could melt at the thought

3. She loves your eyes ... honey brown"

"I can think of a lots of things what I love about brittany ... alvin says and begins to start daydreaming.

"Than say it to me," Rachel said with a smile.

"What you? no you´re a girl!" alvin says and go to his football buddies.

Rachel was alone in the hall.

_I do not understand why brittany love him so much? _rachel think and go to cheerleading.

_Later ..._

"And that had rachel told you!" rayan said surprisingly.

"Yes" alvin said proudly.

"Man the hottest chipette of the school are in love with you" rayan said.

"I know" alvin said smiling.

"But then why brittany says she have a date if they already loves you?" xander asked.

"That´s a good question," says Alvin.

"Maby it has no date and has only afraid. that everyone else think she is the singel ladie" xander said.

"But what if they but a date has?" alvin asked.

"Well actually it´s not logical" xander says.

"I mean if she loves you and is with someone else that´s stupid and brittany is anything onther then dumb"

"Yeah ... she is hot" alvin says with a smile.

Rayan had an idea.

"Alvin after the football game tonight you can go into the locker brittany is always the last" rayan said.

"And I do?" alin asked.

"What should you do?"Go to her show her your charm then if she loves you then it will be uncomfortable for she," he said.

"I will not hurt brittany" alvin said with a sad face.

"You are not hurt her just go to her ask her with your charm voice with who she goes. She needs to feel uncomfortable that brings she to say everything to you"

"I don´t know... alvin said.

Xander interjected.

"Dude! Want you that you are on the prom without a date and watching brittany and her date kissing?" xander asked.

On alvin´s face came colour and a angry look as in his had came pictures off brittany kissing with a ...

_Nobody Takes my Girl! _alvin tought.

"I Do It!"

**(Alvin Pov) **

_After the Game_

For rest of the day and now came to me only pictures of every boy I knew kissing with brittany. Every picture make me more angry.

I stand front of the locker room of the Cheerleader. Brittany was the only one that was in there.

_Now we will see who is the Lucky one ..._

**(Brittany Pov) **

"You now im dressing" I say it to alvin.

"I did not Know" he said with a smile and looked at my body.

I was already in my pink skirt. But i still wear the top of the cheerleader uniform where you can see the belly.

And Alvin was wearing his triko.

_God... he looks hot_

"It looks god" alvin says and come closer to me, I took my pink shirt around my belly to cover. But alvin took it and throw away.

He wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me closer.

"Alvin what are you doing?" I asked.

What I always wanted to do" he says and came closer to my face.

My eyes are close now.

I could feel his breath.

_Oh God pleas._

But ...

"Hey Britt, what are you doing so long...

Rachel came into the room.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"Uh no no I´m coming" I say and going with rachel outside.

**(Alvin Pov)**

I was alone in the locker room.

_Man Rachel why god I have almost brittany kissed._

_I find out with who are brittany goes to the prom. _

_No one take my girl._

**Man! almost had Alvin and Brittany Kissed! **

**Review Pleas**

**I Trying to update soon. The Prom is soon.**


	4. Girl Talking

All three Chipettes and Rachel are in the chill room in school to talk about a thing.

Why tried Alvin to kiss Brittany?

"So why did alvin tries to kiss you?" eleanor asked brittany.

"I don´t know" brittany said.

"How can we find out?" jeanette asked.

"Because that I came... I told alvin something ... rachel says.

Brittany was getting angry she hoped not what she thinks.

"And what?" brittany asked with a slight anger in her voice.

"That... You love him.. Rachel whispered.

"What?" brittany asked.

"THAT YOU LOVE ALVIN!" rachel screamed.

"WHAT!" Brittany screamed.

"He made me angry , it´s slipped me out" rachel says.

"I´m sorry"

"Ok we can not change it now" brittany says , trying to stay calm.

"But what did he say?" eleanor asked.

"He said that he also loves brittany" rachel says.

"Really!" brittany says and smiled.

"Yeah," rachel sagte.

"Maybe he has then trying to kiss brittany to show her how much he loves her" jeanette said.

"Mabye" eleanor said.

"But he would do it differently," brittany says.

"I mean you say to the first time I Love you and then kisses you and not you simply put her hips and kiss her... no... he wanted something different" brittany said.

It was silent but then says rachel:

"Alvin wanted to know with who you are going to the prom , I told him that I did not know it when I finished speaking with him Alvin goes to Rayan and Xander. Mabye he has told the two that you love him and they make a plan to get the answer out of you brittany" she explained.

"Yeah that´s logical the guys have definitely been thinking if you love Alvin he can play the charm alvin and just ask with how you´re gone" jeanette explained.

"I Have a idea!" eleanor screamed.

"And that is?" brittany asked.

"Brittany loves Alvin so it is easy for him brittany to weaken with his charm but alvin says that he loves brittany too then can brittany do the same with him" eleanor explained.

"Yeah that´s a good morning in the trial for the prom you three sing a song. Something which brittany can Alvin weaken" rachel says.

"But what song?" jeanette fragte.

"And what if i do not want?" brittany asked.

"Will you ?" rachel asked.

"Yes .. I will ..

Let´s look for a Song" she says.

**Oh Brittany want Alvin weaken. **

**Review Pleas. **

**I trying to update soon. **


	5. The Way

**I want to say sorry to JMS135 you know why. So if you read this you know I´m sorry. Pleas do not be mad at me. Pleas write me a message if you take my apologize.**

* * *

Today is the sample for the prom.

The Chipmunks were in the music room.

"So Simon you go with jeanette to the prom?" theodore asked.

"Yeah and you go with Eleanor?" simon asked back.

"Yeah and Alvin still has no date" theodore said.

"Hey! I can not help if the girls are too shy" alvin said.

Stop playing Alvin we know that you want to ask brittany but she has a date" theodore said.

"And we know what happened in the locker room" simon said.

"From who did you know it?" alvin asked.

"Well... simon said but he was interrupted.

"Okay now a song from the chipettes and rachel´s big brother" William said into a microfon.

Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor going on the stage with rachel´s brother.

Rachel gave Wiliam a CD. He took it and the music play.

_Jeanette & Eleanor : _

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it _

_I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel _

_I love it _

_I love it_

_Chris: _

_Say_

_I´m thinking bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off the flowers like_

_Does she love me, does she love me not? (Love me not)_

_I ain´t a player , I just crush a lot (Crush a lot) _

_Eleanor: _

_You give me that kinda something _

_Want it all the time , need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I´m at _

_100_

_Never get enough , I can´t stay away_

Eleanor smiled at Theodore.

_If you want it , I got it , I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side , I never leave you_

_Said I ain´t going now here _

_cause you´re a keeper_

Eleanor going down from the stage and to theodore.

_So don´t worry baby _

_you got me_

She turned and going back on the stage.

_Got a bad boy must admit it _

_(Eh) _

_You got my heart dunno how _

_you did it _

_(Eh)_

_And I don´t care who sees it _

_babe, I dont wanna hide the _

_way I feel when you next to me _

_I love the way _

_I love the way _

_Baby I love the way _

_Uhh, I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Jeanette: _

_Oh, so crazy you get my heart _

_jumping _

_when you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain´t a question, _

_(question)_

_Boy , I know just what you like_

Jeanette smiled at Simon.

_So If you need it , I got it , I got it _

_everyday _

_Be your lover, your friend , _

_you find it all there babe_

_Stay by your side, I never _

_leave you _

_And I ain´t going nowhere _

_cause you´re a keeper_

Jeanette going down the stage and to Simon.

_So don´t you worry, baby you _

_got me_

She turned going back on stage and dance with her sisters.

_Got a bad boy must admit it_

_(Eh)_

_You got my heart dunno how you did it _

_(Eh)_

_And i don´t care who sees it _

_babe, I don´t wanna hide the _

_way I feel when you´re next to me _

_I love the way _

_I love the way _

_Baby I love the way _

_Uh, I love the way_

_(The way I love you)_

_Chris : _

_Uh, I make it feel so fine, _

_I make it feel so fine _

_I hope you hit me on my celly _

_when I sneak in your mind _

Jack wrapped his arms around brittany´s hips. Alvin wanted to leave the room but his brothers hold him.

_You´re a princess to the public , _

_but a freak when it´s time _

_said your bed be felling lonely,_

_so you´re sleeping in mine_

Brittany laughed and he let her go.

_You come and watch a movie with me _

_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty that´s groovy_

_Just come and move closer to me _

_I got some feelings for you_

_I´m not gonna get bored of _

_But baby you´re an _

_adventurous so pleas let me _

_come and explore you _

Brittany going down from the stage and to Alvin she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked into his eyes and sing:

_Brittany: _

_So don´t you worry,_

She pressed her body to his.

_Baby you got me _

She go away from him and go back on stage. _I got a bad boy, must admit it _

_(Eh)_

_You got my heart , don´t know _

_how you did it _

_(Eh) _

_And I don´t care this is it babe_

_I don´t want to hide the way I feel when you´re next to me _

_I love the way _

_(I love the way)_

_I love the way _

_(I love the way)_

_Baby I love the way_

_Uh, I love the way _

_I love the way _

_I love the way _

_baby I love the way _

_Uh, I love the way _

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you _

_you _

_you_

_oh yeahh_

_I love the way you make me feel i love it i love it_

_I love the way you make me feel i love it_

_The way I love you_

* * *

**The song is Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller The Way. **

**Pleas Review. **


	6. Important Author Note

**Hi People**

**My laptop have a littel trouble. I give it tomorrow for repair. I do not know how long it takes until is repaired. 1 week. Maybe some days. Do not be surprised if I do not update. **

**Bye for Now.**


	7. Prom Night final : I know it!

**I`m back with a new chapter of Prom Night.**

* * *

Tonight is the prom.

Alvin still did not know with who are brittany go.

He still had another problem. He had no date and it was too late. Every girl from the weast eastmen had a date.

Too Late for him.

Anyway , he would never be happy with another girl.

Only with Brittany.

He do not understand it.

Rachel said that Brittany love him and brittany go with another boy to the prom.

Another boy with brittany...

The tought was burning anger in alvin´s body.

He can only go to the prom tonight and see brittany with another boy dancing.

_At Chipettes Home..._

Brittany was in her room crying. Rachel came to comfort her.

"What happened?" rachel asked for 10 times.

Brittany did not answer she cry and sobbed.

Jeanette and Eleanor came into the room.

Brittany´s date has canceled" jeanette said.

"Who canceled?" rachel asked.

"Mrs. Miller has a son" eleanor said.

"Jay?" rachel said.

"Yes" eleanor said.

"He called before 1 hour and said that brittany is ugly and she shall look for someone other" eleanor explained.

Brittany was still crying.

"Girl´s ... can you go out of the room I want to talk with brittany" rachel said.

"Ok" eleanor said.

"Then we take our dress on we have to go in 1 hour" jeanette said.

The two girls walk out of the room.

* * *

"Are you crying because the boy called you ugly?" rachel asked brittany.

"N..No" brittany sobbed into tears.

"I`m crying because I go to the prom later and have no date and when Alvin see this he will hate me" brittany said.

"Why Should alvin hate you?" rachel asked.

"I told him that I had a date" brittany said.

"Brittany is stupid! When alvin hate you because that then he is a idiot!" rachel said.

"I still love him" brittany said.

"I know but tonight at the prom I be with you that you are not alone" rachel said with a smile.

"But I think you are go with Xander to the prom" brittany said.

"Hey all for my best friend" rachel said.

"You´re the best" brittany said smiling and the two girl´s hugging.

"Ok I going fast to Xander and break the date and you make yourself finished for the prom" rachel said.

"Okay" brittany said and Rachel go outside but she had another plane.

_The Chipmunks_ _Home..._

The bell rang.

"Oh hi Rachel" simon said.

"Hi simon ..wow...nice suit" rachel said.

"Thanks" simon said.

"I think jeanette like this" rachel said.

"I hope" simon said.

"Okay is Alvin here?" rachel asked.

"Yes in his room" simon said.

"Thanks" rachel said and going up.

Rachel knocked at Alvin´s door.

"Come in!

She heard alvin´s voice and going in his room.

* * *

"She has no date!" alvin said with joy in his voice.

"No more!" Mrs. Miller son said that she is ugly"

"What! he has no eyes Brittany is the most beautiful girl in the world!" alvin said and began to blush.

"She thinks that you hate her" rachel said.

"What! I don´t hate her because a asshole canceld her" alvin said.

"That´s good because I have a plane... rachel said with a smile.

"And that would... alvin said.

Rachel still smiled.

_At the Weast Eastmen..._

The gym was filled with people.

Alvin was with Rachel.

Rachel was wearing a long orange dress.

Alvin was wearing a red shirt with a black jacket.

"Are you sure that it works?" alvin asked Rachel.

"I`m sure" rachel said to him.

Suddenly there was silence in the room. A gasp came from the people.

Brittany stood there. Beautiful than before.

She wearing a red dress , it looks like the dress she wearing when they sing we are family.

But it was all in red.

_God she is so beautiful _alvin thought.

**(Brittany Pov) **

I was in the gym.

All people gasp and look at me.

_Why everyone is looking at me like that? I look so bad _I thought.

Then I saw Alvin.

_God he looks so hot _I thought.

But then it came again. He hates me I know it. Rachel says he does not hate me but I know that he hates me.

"I Can`t" I whispered and ran out of the gym.

I was sitting on the floor. My back was against my locker. I was crying.

* * *

**Oh Brittany you can´t run away from your problems. **

**Tomorrow is Christmas. I´m sooo happy.**

**Pleas Review **

**I Love You All :)**


	8. Prom Night final : Boyfriend & The Way

**Hi people , I wanted to write a Christmas story but I was at my grandma I was at my grandma. **

**This is the last chapter from Prom Night.**

**I hope you like it.**

"Hey Brittany why are you crying?" asked victoria. She is one of the cheerleader in brittany´s team.

"I...i..i " brittany sobbed.

"Hey what happened?" emily asked.

And again.

"I..i..i " brittany sobbed again.

Brittany was so broken. tears ran down her cheeks. She sobbed. She trembled.

She was so ... different ... only because of Alvin.

"She cries because of alvin" rachel said.

"Oh god forget the macho" victoria said and rolled her eyes.

"I CAN´T!" Brittany scream. Now she was angry.

"WHY CAN NOT SEE THE WORLD THAT I LOVE HIM!"

She run away. Brittany ran down the corridor.

Suddenly she stood. Rachel was there

"How did you do that?" brittany asked scared.

"I know this school" rachel answer. "Brittany I know you love Alvin more than everything"

"more.." brittany whispered.

"I know but ... but ... god! have fun! you don´t have fun! because a boy. pleas... pleas brittany only tonight do not thinking on alvin be with me and the other girls..pleas do it .. for me." rachel said to brittany.

It was silent for a moment then...

"Ok , but I do this for you" brittany explained a smile came over her face.

Rachel smiled too now. "That´s the brittany that I know"

The two girls giggled briefly and move back in the gym.

_In the gym..._

Every boy looked at brittany with a smile. They all thought brittany was hot. Brittany noticed that. She knows she promised rachel but She can´t stop to look at Alvin.

_God Brittany Stop to look at Alvin _she thought.

But she can´t help her.

_He is so ... _

Hey brittany! rachel interrupted brittany from their thoughts.

"Brittany? Are you ok? rachel asked.

"Yes yes I´m ok.." she said dreamily. "Do you daydreaming about Alvin"? rachel asked with a slightly angry look.

"No I..I ..OK I DO! I can not help it , he looks so hot in his leader jacket." brittany said start to dreaming again.

"Earth to brittany STOP! rachel said. "Do not worry britt alvin finds you hot too!" brenda said.

"What!" brittany said , surprised. "Yes when you were in the hallway he says to me : Brittany looks in her red dress like a goddess" brenda said smiled at brittany.

"Trust me littel he loves you"

"by the way ... is that alvin on stage?" emily asked as she looked at the stage.

Brittany turned. her heart beat faster. Alvin was on stage.

"Hi , people" alvin said with a microphone.

"The last days I had many questions. I do things that I should not do. I thought and I see now that it is love.

"I´m In Love."

"I will show it in a song."

_Alvin: _

_If I was your boyfriend , _

_I never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain´t never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you never ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I really like to blow_

_Swag_

_swag_

_swag , _

_on you_

_Chillin´ by the fire while we´re eatin´ Jondue_

_I don´t know about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to Jalsetto in three , two , swag_

_I like to be everything you want _

_Hey girl , _

_let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend , never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl , _

_you never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman , anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend I never let you go , I never let you go_

_Tell me what you like yeah _

_tell me what you don´t_

_I could be your Buzz Lightyear , fly across the globe_

_I don´t ever wanna fight yeah , you already know _

_I´m make you shine bright like you´re laying in the snow_

_Girlfriend , girlfriend _

_you could be my girlfriend _

_you could be my w-w-world ends_

_Make you dance _

_do a spin and a twirl and_

_Voice goin crazy _

_on this hook _

_like a whirlwind _

_swaggie_

_I like to be everything you want _

_Hey girl , let me talk to you _

_If I was your boyfriend never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm girl , _

_You never be alone_

_I can be a gentleman , _

_anything you want_

_If I was your _

_boyfriend , I never let you go , I never let you go_

_So give me a chance , _

_you´re all I need girl_

_spend a week with your boy I be calling you my girlfriend_

_If I was your man _

_(If I was your man) , _

_I never leave you girl_

_I just want to love you and treat you right_

_If I was your boyfriend never let you go_

_keep you on my arm girl _

_you never be alone _

_I can be a gentleman _

_anything you want_

_If I was your boyfriend I never let you go_

_never let you go_

_Na na na , na na na , na na na , _

_Ya girl_

_Na na na , na na na , na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend _

_Na na na , na na na , na na na ey_

_Na na na , na na na , na na na ey_

_If I was your boyfriend_

"I Love you brittany.." alvin said into the microphone.

Everyone clapped everyone without brittany.

Alvin noticed it. He stared at her. Then was silence in the room al looked on alvin and brittany.

Brittany made her way on the stage.

She look at alvin. Her heart melted she was never so close to alvin.

Alvin was nervous. yes nervous THE Alvin Seville is nervous.

But then...

"You´re so Stupid" brittany said.

Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pressed her body to his and kissed him. But she knows what she was doing. She let him go.

Now she was nervous.

"Oh alvin..I...I´m so sorry" she stuttered.

Alvin throw the microphone away.

"I..i...Alvin" brittany stuttered.

Alvin had enough.

He wrapped his arms hard to brittany´s hips , he pressed her hard on his body.

"Shut up" he said and crushed his lips on hers.

She kissed him back. The feeling was so so so ... fantastic , beautiful.

All people clapped crazy.

Alvin hob Brittany from the ground in the air and down again.

Her forhead was against his.

"I Love you Brittany"

"I Love you too Alvin"

And they kissed again.

Everyone clapped.

* * *

_Later the Night..._

Jeanette and Eleanor :

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it _

_I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel _

_I love it _

_I love it_

Chris (Rachel´s Brother) :

_Say _

_I´m thinking bout her _

_every second , every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off the flowers like_

_Does she love me , does she love me not?_

_(Love me not)_

_I ain´t a player , i just crush a lot_

_(Crush a lot) _

Eleanor :

_You give me that kinda _

_something _

_Want it all the time , need it everyday_

_On a scale of one to ten I´m at 100 _

_never get enough , I can´t stay away_

_If you want it , I got it , I got it _

_everyday _

_You can whatever you _

_need from me_

_Stay by your side , I never leave you_

_Said I ain´t going nowhere _

_cause you´re a keeper_

_So don´t worry_

_baby you got me _

_Got a bad boy must admit it _

_(Eh)_

_You got my heart _

_Don´t know how you did it _

_(Eh)_

_And I don´t care who sees it babe , _

_I don´t wanna hide the way I feel when you next to me _

_I love the way _

_I love the way _

_Baby I love the way _

_Uhh , I love the way _

_The way I love you _

Jeanette :

_Oh , so crazy you get my heart jumping _

_when you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain´t a question , _

_(question) _

_Boy , I know just what you like_

_So If you need it , I got it , I got it _

_everyday _

_Be your lover , your friend , _

_you find it all there babe_

_Stay by your side , I never leave you _

_And I ain´t going nowhere _

_cause you´re a keeper_

_So don´t you worry , baby you got me _

_Got a bad boy must admit it _

_(Eh)_

_You got my heart don´t know how you did it _

_(Eh)_

_And I don´t care who sees it babe , _

_I don´t wanna hide the way I feel when you´re next to me_

_I love the way _

_I love the way _

_Baby , I love the way _

_Uh , I love the way _

_(The way I love you) _

"Alvin make it" said Chris and give alvin the microphone.

Alvin :

_Uh, I make it feel so fine ,_

_I make it feel so fine _

_I hope you hit me on my celly _

_when I sneak in your mind _

Alvin wrapped his arms around Brittany´s hips.

_You´re a princess to the public , _

_but a freak when it´s time _

_Said your bed be feeling lonely , _

_So you´re sleeping in mine _

_You come and watch a movie with me_

_"American Beauty" ot "Bruce Almighty" that´s groovy _

_Just come and move closer to me _

Alvin moved Brittany closer to him.

_I got some feelings for you_

_I´m not gonna get bored of _

_But baby you´re an adventurous so pleas _

_let me come and explore you_

Brittany :

_So don´t you worry _

Brittany wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Baby , you got me _

She moved away from him.

_I got a bad boy , must admit it _

_(Eh)_

_You got my heart don´t know how you did it _

_(Eh)_

_And I don´t care this is it babe _

_I don´t want to hide the way I feel when you´re next to me _

_I love the way _

_(I love the way)_

_I love the way_

_(I love the way) _

_Baby I love the way _

_Uh , I love the way _

_I love the way _

_I love the way _

_Baby I love the way _

_Uh , I love the way _

_The way i love you _

Brittany moved back to Alvin and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her hips.

_The way I love you _

_You , you , yeah oh oh _

Alvin leaned forward and kiss her.

_(I love the way , you make me feel _

_(I love it) _

_I love it) _

Alvin moved down and kissed her neck.

_(I love the way you make me feel)_

_(I love it) _

_The Way I Love You_

**The End. Finally. Alvin and Brittany together.**

**The songs are Bofriend Justin Bieber and The Way Ariana Grande and Mac Miller I write this song in this story one time but i want to write it again. This is the longest chapter I EVER write.**

**Review , review , review pleas. **

**Happy New Year everyone. **


End file.
